<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Vacations by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209838">Beach Vacations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seteth Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Seteth Week (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flayn decides that she, Seteth, Byleth and Rhea should all go on a vacation together. Prompt - Beach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flayn &amp; Seteth (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seteth Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seteth Week Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Vacations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Seteth was a workaholic. Still is. Well, that wasn't exactly the word he would use to describe himself. He was dedicated to his work. Everyone should work harder. Especially now, now that the war is over. It isn't like problems vanished into thin air because they wanted to celebrate. Things aren't worse per say, they don't need to worry about Garreg Mach being attacked. There is no looming threat of war, though Seteth suspects this won't be the last one. There are skirmishes, religious cults popping up left and right. Trying to reform territories and provide the populace with stability. </p><p>There was a seemingly never-ending supply of issues, both great and small. Seteth always had a migraine. He was tired. But of course, he was. Still, they had made progress, he reminded himself when he looked particularly grim or went to bed dreaming of terrible things that he would do everything in his power to avoid. </p><p>Yet, he could tell he should have a break. Or rather, it was explained to him by Flayn and Byleth who burst into his office one day. Sort of half dragging Rhea in along the way. Seteth looked up from his desk and smiled. </p><p>" We are going on holiday," Flayn announced gleefully. </p><p>" Oh?" Seteth's eyebrows arched instinctively? " That's very nice, Flayn. I hope that the three of you have a nice-"</p><p>Byleth shook his head. Rhea frowned. " We obviously mean to take you with us." </p><p>" That's well- I appreciate it but someone should really…" Stay behind and make sure things don't fall to ruin. Seteth doesn't say. Because Flayn was smiling and now she's stomping her foot and crossing her arms. </p><p>" You need rest," Rhea insists. Spurred on by the encouragings of the other green-haired people around her. " We all do… The war is over now and even if it wasn't,  we should take this time together that we have to relax together. That's what families do."</p><p>Seteth folds his arms. He unfolds them. Obviously, there is no way that he's going to be able to stay here. The three of them stare at him with expressions of varying worry. </p><p>" You need to take a vacation more than anyone," Byleth states. </p><p>And while he'd do anything in his power to make sure Flayn is happy. They can't all go. Someone needs to stay behind. He doesn't think he needs a vacation. Which he dumbly mumbles before arguing. </p><p>"Someone has to stay here… I'm sure that you'll all be fine on your own."</p><p>"That's not the point, Father and you know it."</p><p>Seteth doesn't think he knows. Because if the future that they worked so hard to protect falls to ruin because of… wherever it was Flayn wanted to do, it would not be a good situation. </p><p>Perhaps he shouldn't be so paranoid. Their enemies would most likely find their laxness to their advantage. <br/>"A vacation? Flayn, I just truly do not think that we can."</p><p>" We must. We must go to the beach while we still can. It is warm now. There is a private one. We cooked something. The Professor… did anyway."</p><p>" Catherine and Shamir can handle things," Rhea supplies.  </p><p>" I'm sure that they're very capable, however-" </p><p>" If you're sure that they're very capable then we should go. </p><p>__</p><p>Seteth knew that it was a losing battle. Things had changed after the war, for both for better and for worse. Sometimes Flayn left the monastery. Mostly to visit nearby villages. Buying things. Nothing too serious. She had said she was still trying to figure out what to do with her life. Reluctantly, Seteth told her it was ok. He could only hope that it was. </p><p>Nervous thoughts such as those filled his mind as he was herded into the carriage with the destination of the beach in mind. </p><p>It's been a long time since Seteth rode on a horse that wasn't taking him to some sort of situation that required his help. </p><p>Flayn speaks nonstop about bonfires, roasting, seashells, seaweed, arrows that can be shot up in the sky making colorful explosions. Seteth nearly gets lost listening to all of this, feeling the bumps in the road in a way that he often does not atop a wyvern.  </p><p>Rhea doesn't say much, aside from pleased hums and the occasional question. He thinks she wonders just as much as he does as to why people would find hitting a ball over a net over and over again to be enjoyable. Seteth wonders if this is because of human culture, or if he's old and out of touch. He shutters at the latter. Technically speaking, he isn't young if his age were measured on a human scale. Among his own kind, he isn't old, he thinks. </p><p>Byleth is nearly silent now. Seteth is almost irritated with the two of them. They pleaded their case for this sort of nonsensical trip and now seem content to nod and wait until they finally arrive. </p><p>At some point, Byleth answers Flayn's questions with more than wide eyes and a nod, " No, Flayn. My mercenary jobs didn't call for going to the ocean all that much."  The stoic, former mercenary has a hazy memory of many things. As opposed to Seteth who remembers things and sometimes wishes that he didn't. <br/>Or Rhea who should probably regret most of the things that she did in the past. </p><p>Their past was not an easy one, he thinks as he starts to smell seawater. The coast comes into view through the window. Thankfully abandoned just as Flayn had promised. <br/>They stop and the second that they do, Flayn tumbles out excitedly. Starts running through the sands yelling and yipping as she does. </p><p>Seteth chuckles. The sun isn't even up in the sky but the warm sand feels good on his skin. <br/>He wonders what exactly they're supposed to do at the beach all day. Well, not exactly wonders, Flayn already said quite a bit about the huge clear waters. Fishing, castle making, the strange sports ball games, and weird fires that humans light. Considering the life that Byleth lived before joining the monastery, Seteth doubts he knows much more about the strange form of human enjoyment. </p><p>He's both right and wrong. The former mercenary has his own way of doing things it seems. </p><p>Byleth pulls some things out of his pockets and starts a fire. Somehow, he starts cooking eggs. They all gather around and eat. </p><p>Curled up in the sand, breathing in the humid salty air. It's surprisingly nice out now. They wear swimsuits. Something else that Seteth hasn't done in a long time. He thinks that Rhea's is too provocative. Flayn's blessedly isn't. Byleth seems to expect him to wear the same short dark shorts for some reason. He's about to protest. The whole thing seems obscene. Yet, he fears that if he doesn't then Flayn will think he's old and behind with the trends. Whatever those trends are exactly, he isn't sure. Had never wanted to know before this moment. </p><p> Rhea stretches across some rocks and sunbathes. Byleth casts a line into the ocean. If there's anyone that could fish out here, it's him. Seteth watches Flayn run around through the sand, splashing in the water. Giggling and trying to catch fish as she goes. </p><p>She runs over towards him. Unsuccessful in her fish catching. Thankfully not to downtrodden. Seteth isn't sure if it's some old faint dragon instinct or a parental instinct but he dashes out into the waves. Tries to catch fish with her. They tear through the waters together. His ears sort of unfurl and he feels the edge of his fangs and claws in his mouth. <br/>The sunbeams down on the two of them, their laughter becomes eclipsed by the sound of the waves and little birds. They've been making far too much noise to catch anything. It's nice to spend energy like this. Running even though no one is chasing them. Diving and swimming around just for the sake of it. He'd gladly defend Flayn from any injury. It's nice to not have to for a change. </p><p> </p><p> By some miracle, Seteth snags a fish from the water. It's small and not worth much celebration. But it is worth something. <br/>They paddle back to the shallow water. Flayn sprawls out in the sand. He sits behind her, starting to frown upon a few realizations. Flayn's hair will be dirty and if she doesn't get dry, she could catch a cold.</p><p>Seteth realizes that he's said this aloud when Flayn sighs and rolls over to look at him. She smiles. Though she is very much dirty, covered in seaweed and some sort of gravel. </p><p>She pouts. " I am fine, Father." She passes before calling him that. As if even alone here at the seaside, she is afraid.  </p><p>" I wish that I could give you more time like this." He says rather sadly. </p><p>Flayn shakes her head and sits up. The sun is beginning to set now. It is getting colder. He worries about her catching a cold again. " We have this time right now. This future. If… this is the time that I can spend with you, that we can speak to each other without fear and be happy in our hearts, then that is truly all that matters."</p><p> </p><p>Seteth smiles. " I agree completely." He says, almost at a loss for words. He fears that he's getting emotional again. Especially when Flayn tells him that she'd like to travel all across the world.</p><p>Fighting against her dreams is also a losing battle and it isn't one he wants to win as long as she's safe. So he nods. </p><p>" Just be careful then," he says.</p><p>" Of course! I am stronger now after all."</p><p>" Yes, I know that you are." After everything that's happened, it makes sense. While he'd hoped that Flayn would never have to fight in the war, there is no doubt that she is strong. Not that it would ever stop him from worrying about her. </p><p>This war had made him tired once again. Though he hadn't been as injured as in the last one. The last war made him frail, relatively speaking. With irritating terrible wounds, he was never able to recover from. The loss of his dragon form was a grave one. He was grateful for the strength of Byleth and the others who had lent their aid. </p><p>Rhee's injuries had started to heal. Just as her physical pain troubled her, her mental problems also learned. They should have spoken to each other more. Watching her now as she turns a sea shell over in her palm. He can still see the creases in her brows, the years of tension that have settled under her eyes. She moves far more slowly than she used to. Seteth wonders if that's not just because of her wounds but also because of an appreciation for life. When there was less urgency, fewer threats to worry about all the time, you should be able to take in the world more slowly and calmly. </p><p>He felt the same for Byleth. It couldn't be easy for him to have had to deal with so many terrible things in such a short amount of time. Sometimes he seemed like he was in a whole other world. Seteth never truly knew what was going on inside his head. He still hoped Byleth was alright. As alright as anyone could be after all of this. With the way that Byleth scoops up sand and piles it before letting the waves carry it away, he doesn't seem bothered right now. </p><p>" Father," Flayn yells suddenly. It nearly startles him. She taps him on his shoulder pouting again. </p><p>"Ahh. Yes? Is everything alright?"</p><p>" Yes. However, I do not truly know if you are alright. If I were to one day leave you… I fear that you would be sad. I do not want that in the slightest."</p><p>It makes sense that Flayn knows this, because he constantly talks about how important she is to him. Besides the fact that Flayn isn't stupid and that everything he's said in the past was the truth. </p><p>Still, Seteth doesn't want to worry her any more than she already, unfortunately, must be. " Do not worry. I will be fine, knowing that you are happy."</p><p>" Can you say that you are happy?"</p><p>" Yes." He says immediately, before actually contemplating it. Smiling to hide the worry in his face. Why would Flayn think that about him anyway? That worries him. </p><p>"Hmm... That is a relief.  She says sitting up. " It would still be appreciated if you took more time out for yourself."</p><p>He nods. Seteth thinks he will always worry, especially about Flayn. He would put her happiness before his own any day. Yet, he was touched by her concern. " I am glad to have raised a daughter so kind and considerate."</p><p>She smiles. " You do not always care for your own needs." She looks over towards Byleth and back to him, shaking her head. " It is not selfish, you know… The feeling of wanting to relax. Mother would want you to as well."</p><p>She pauses and continues. <br/> "Which is why I am glad that the professor is here to stop you if you overwork yourself. I have asked that he order you to relax if need be. Though I hope it won't be necessary."  </p><p>She giggles for reasons Seteth does not entirely understand before racing into the waves. If it were not for her wishes, Seteth is sure it would take a pack of wild Wyvern to drag him through the sands to follow the order of someone he doesn't want to. Still, he does actually like Byleth.  Even though at first Rhea hadn't given him much of a choice in the matter. That was still annoying how she hadn't trusted him to tell him what was going on inside her head. At the very same time, Seteth should have done a better job at figuring it out. </p><p>After a while, Flayn swims back towards the water, giggling louder than she was before. </p><p>" I love you, Father." She says in her same cheerful voice.</p><p>" I love you too, Flayn." He replies before she starts running through the sands for a change of pace. She gets Byleth to chase after her this time. </p><p>Seteth watches the tides. He thinks that his wife would have really liked it here. After a while, Rhea starts to sing a song from their childhood. Byleth hums along.  Flayn sings off-key and is a little out of breath.  Seteth sings as well. He thinks that, despite everything, this really is a peaceful time. It's been so long ago that he's heard her sing. Centuries ago and somehow, despite all the hardships, they were both still alive. All of their lives and this peace are the greatest treasure of all. </p><p>" We shall have to do this again sometime." Rhea hums. </p><p>Everyone agrees. And, as unrealistic as it is, Seteth wishes that times like these could last forever. He's going to try and make more or an effort for times like these to happen every once in a while. He's also going to try and take more time for himself. Right now, at this very moment, he's going to eat some more fish. </p><p> </p><p>Byleth starts roasting more of the fish that he caught with his fishing rod. Decides for some reason to light a firework. As if he has somehow read Seteth's mind and decided to interrupt his thought process. Flayn shouts about how beautiful it is. Rhea thinks it's impressive. Seteth squints. He just thinks it's very loud. Tearing into roasted fish on little sticks, in the warmth near a fire does feel very satisfying. Byleth is a truly good cook. Flayn says how the food is nearly as delicious as her mothers. Seteth agrees, though he thinks that while they're both great cooks, Byleth is different. Seteth also realizes that he'll need to take a long bath after this  The sand truly is everywhere. And he'll probably be exhausted the next day. Not that it'll stop him from trying to get paper work done. Even still, Seteth is happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>